


And then there was three

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [2]
Category: Charles | Grian - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Civil War, Coma, Depression, Gen, Mild Gore, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: ConCorp and Sahara are back at it again in Season 7! With ConCorp opening soon, Iskall and Mumbo Jumbo have a surprise for Grian who has no idea a new Sahara is being built.But what happens when Grian gets sick?And what is Concorp up to?A story with a twist involving the Sahara team against ConCorp except where's Grian?!Edit- old title was HermitCraft Civil War Season SevenEdit- new title is And Then there was ThreeLove y'all!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958446
Comments: 41
Kudos: 133
Collections: hermitcraft





	1. Chapter 1- A surprise gone wrong

Sahara was coming back, ready and full steam ahead in season 7. Mumbo and Iskall hadn't told Grian yet since they wanted to surprise the shorter one of the three. They'd heard ConCorp was also coming back except with something bigger and better. The two Hermits felt a slight bit of anxiety from the news but continued on, working harder and faster then ever.

But today was the day, today was the day Mumbo and Iskall would tell Grian about Sahara II. It was the revolution and boy, was this an exciting moment. They were ready, or at least ready enough to tell the man about it so that way they could all split the diamonds together again.

They knocked three times on the Hobbit Hole Grian owned and waited patiently for the man. It was answered a little slowly with a sleepy-looking Grian at the doors rubbing his eyes.

"Yea-?" Grian started then realized who it was. "Mumbo, Iskall!"

He chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact as he stood in the frame, his red sweater hanging lazily on him with the sleeves past his arms.

"What do you guys need?"

"We'd like to dicuss it inside with you please," Mumbo said with a split-eating grin.

Grian moved out of the way and motioned for them to come then led the two to a small, garden like place in the back of his place while nature towered over the group. The short man placed down two quick chairs then sat on a spare piece of white carpet he had.

"Grian," Iskall said after sitting down on the chair alongside Mumbo. "We have something."

"What is it?"

The two looked at each other then at Grian and nearly yelled out at him.

"We rebuilt Sahara!" The two shouted, Mumbo slightly late.

Grian's face fell then and he looked up at the two.

"Grian?" Mumbo asked.

"I'm- sorry...." Grian said as he wiped his eyes. "It's just- I'm part of another big Corporation now."

Mumbo and Iskall looked sad at this thought but tried to hide as best to their ability to not make Grian upset.

"Grian…. it's alright," Iskall said. "You don't have to join, we just wanted to tell you."

Grian nodded grimly and then stood up.

"I- have to go... There's a meeting about to happen and I can't miss it... I'll see you guys... later? I guess..."

"Yeah," Mumbo said as Iskall nodded.

Grian led them to his portal and together, they walked through then headed their separate ways with everyone going somewhere- Iskall to his Iron farm, Mumbo going to his original base and Grian going to the shopping district to meet up a certain two hermits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is a little short Ik! Apologies but at this moment I have chapter 2 ready and am about to work on chapter 3! This is my second story I've ever posted on here before and I do have an abandon Qoutev account you can check out! If anyone likes this, please tell me I love getting kudos and such so I can tell someone actually likes it lol. However I don't have a posting schedule but it will be late depending on where you are! I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. A small, sickly trouble-Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian been gone for a little while, wonder what's happening? 
> 
> Mumbo finds a bit of a sickly surprise at Grian's hobbit hole while he's there.  
> "Iskall come her."

Grian walked into the secret meeting hidden under the shopping district and sat down on the chair facing Scar's. No one else was here yet and it would be at least another 30 minutes before anyone came since they were gonna start at 2:30 PM.

Tears poured down his face as he rested his head against the table, feeling everything crashing down on him. Now everything made sense, Iskall and Mumbo acting anxious around him, disappearing at random times with no clue where they left to, the big area of redstone and a modern building surrounding it. Oh god, and they've been working on this since at least near his 23rd episode.

Choking back a sob, he stood up and walked around the tiny room, adrenaline filling him up a little as he wiped his big eyes again. He checked the time to see it was 2:19 meaning they'd be here pretty soon.

Going to the small 'bathroom' in the corner, he fixed himself up then headed back out and sat down as Cub walked in.

They nodded toward each other then sat down, staying silent as they waited for Scar- the dying master.

"Sorry I'm late!" Scar yelled out at them as he ran in. "Jellie was being stubborn!"

"It's alright Scar," Cub said. "Lets just get this meeting started.

"The first thing we need to discuss is when the grand opening of VexCorp III will happen. We need a time and an excuse if you show up even a minute late.

"Then we need to get the rest of the clay and coral to sell there. That's around it unless there's another thing I'm missing."

"I could get the rest of the clay while I'm out later," Scar offered.

"That's perfect," Cub replied back.

"I'll take the coral, maybe just take a little longer," Grian said, hoping his voice didn't crack.

"Alright Grian, I'll help if you want," Cub's eyes wandered against Grian's face as he spoke.

"No, I'll do it alone so I don't get distracted," Grian said.

"Well alright, just call if you need any help," Cub said.

"Yeah Grian, don't be scared to call," Scar said with a small, gentle smile against his scruffy beard.

"Well then that concludes the meeting I guess," Cub said then they all stood up.

"Bye guys," Grian said a little to softly then flew out from the shoot.

"Was it just me, or was Grian acting strange?" Scar asked worringly.

"No, I did too," Cub said.

"Wonder what's wrong with the poor guy."

Grian flew over the endless waves searching for a light that'd show a coral reef far from the normal islands. He didn't want to upset anymore people for trying to take their beautiful reef from them and get in trouble with VexCorp.

Finally he dove down and saw a large coral reef which he quickly grabbed everything with silk touch on his pickax. After that he found two more then headed back, realizing his three shulker boxes were filled to the bone.

Sighing, he gathered it up and flew back towards the main land, not even caring if he looked tired or not- especially since he hadn't slept in 4 days.

Going into the meeting room, he dropped off the boxes then left and flew back to his mega-base. Everything around him was starting to look a little wozzy with a sense of a hallucination going to happen.

Thankfully though, it didn't happen and he crashed into his bed with ease. Like, literally crashed.

Mumbo passed by the Hobbit Hole scared to knock on the door if Grian was upset with them or anything..... Who was he kidding?! Grian wasn't like that and deserved to see Mumbo and Iskall even if he was in a new corporation!

  
He knocked, and waited for the man to answer but when none, Mumbo grew worried. It was the same answer for the next few days until Mumbo had enough. Grian should be here, not lounging around in a beach chair by the sand!

Grabbing the doorknob, he opened quietly then shut it behind him and walked around, looking for him.

There was the man himself! Laying in bed, his hair all tossed and turned everywhere with a red sweater clinging to him protectively, including a blanket even. His mouth was open slightly but he didn't snore, instead seemed at peace in the world at the very moment, probably the only time Mumbo would ever see him so peaceful again.  
But he brushed that aside when he noticed a few spiders had started to take over Grian's base. How long has he been gone or asleep? The question made anxiety a little to close to home at the moment so he turned away and texted the one and only Iskall85.

'Iskall?'

'Wassup Mumbo, you need something?'

'Come to Grian's base'

'What's wrong with G-man?'

'Youll see, now get over her!'

He sighed as he felt him being picked up, the blanket curling around him and keeping him warm. It felt nice but the chest he laid in, along with the arms around him seemed comfortable. Snuggling closer to whatever it was, he heard a small gasp of surprise but felt himself already drifting off again, not caring.

Iskall had his hand lightly touching Grian's face that was sweating horribly. He and Mumbo had noticed something wrong with the poor man and had decided to make sure he wasn't sick or anything. The moment he did, he felt a burning hot feeling spread to his finger tips.

"He's sick," Iskall said lightly.

"And he never told us?" Mumbo mumbled.

"Doesn't seem like it," Iskall said.

"Well, what do we do with him?" Mumbo asked.

"I don't know, he shouldn't be here by himself though."

"Who's base is nearest?"

"Your hobbit hole but my Omega Tree is closet to done."

"We'll go to your tree then."

"Who's stronger to pick him up?"

"Don't tease me Iskall!"

"Why? C'mon Mumbo!''

"Just pick him up..." Mumbo said though he was smiling a little.

Grian moved in my arms while I walked towards my base. I let out a short gasp but almost sighed in relief when he just snuggled closer to me. If only I had a picture of this.... y'know? Free black mail!

I shook my head then continued to climb through the large, over-grown jungle. Man, Grian was a bit heavier then I thought but.... he was still somewhat lighter then Mumbo (DONT ADK).

Finally I saw the gaint tree looming above everything and rushed in. Mumbo waited by the entrance and rushed me inside while Grian moved slightly in my arms.

"There's some medicine and stuff I put by your bed in there," Mumbo said to me.

"That's fine Mumbo,'' I said.

Together we went to the bed and set Grian's sweaty body along with the blanket, on the bed. They smiled at him then left, hoping that Grian would be better before he got up again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this book early due to the fact I'm going to have to stay at my Aunt's house. My computer was giving me so many problems XD. I have chapter 3 done and am at this moment starting chapter 4. Warning for next chapter, their will be a slight bit of violence. From this chapter until probably around the last there is now violence! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	3. A poison-dipped arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian finds he's not in his base... And now has to present to everyone the newest version of ConCorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! THERES A PART IN HERE DESCRIBING A BIT OF VOMIT AND INJURY! I WILL PUT A LITTLE {WARNING} BESIDES IT INCASE YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING GRAPHIC!)

Grian awoke in a large room that had bark all up and everywhere. He swore he fell asleep in his base so why was he suddenly here?

Setting the thought aside, he grabbed his communicator to see the time and date again.

Gasping and flying upwards practically, he rushed outside into the giant jungle surrounding him, hurrying to his base. It was the day VexCorp was suppose to open and everything was already flying to the ceiling. He felt absolutely horrible and he needed to get there so he wouldn't disappoint the men who had allowed him in there for a reason.

Nearly running into his Hobbit Hole door, he pushed it open with ease and quickly got dressed, fixing his bow-tye and such before putting on his elytra and nearly flying out the door.

The two boys were outside waiting for Grian to show up, a person or two standing by and waiting for it to open. Grian let out a large sigh in relief at being there barely in time for the opening.

"What took you so long Grian?" Scar asked him while Cub nodded besides him.

"Sorry- was-" Grian gasped out, trying to fill his lungs with air again.

"Deep breathes Grian," Cub said, his eyebrows scrunching up a little in worry.

"Yeah right-", Grian said breathing in deeply, giving his all to control his breathing.

They stayed like that for at least a minute, Grian gulping down oxygen while Scar and Cub stared at him with a slight bit of worry. The poor man was obviously trying his best right now, and if they both thought back to the meeting Grian looked at least twice as bad as before then.

"I'm good now, thanks," Grian said with a small smile. "Alright so I was basically kidnapped just to shorten it."

"Wait, what?" Scar said.

"Yeah and I believe it has something to do with a fellow Swedish man."

Cub looked at Grian, then reached his arms to straighten the bowtie. It'd look better probably if it were a red bow but for now the black and gray had to clash with each other.

"Grian, we'll talk about this later okay? We need to get this open since we have about two minutes before the opening of it all."

"Okay Cub," Grian replied back softly.

They all headed up front to where Bdubs was jumping in excitement while Xisuma sat on a wooden chair. They both seemed happy enough, a smile lighting the two's faces while Grian, Cub, and Scar walked to the front of stage.

"Welcome fellow hermits!" Cub said, his voice carrying perfectly through the plains biome. "Today we come here to present you a new and amazing build that will be used for shopping. To those who haven't guessed, welcome to VexCorporpation!"

Some cheering echoed out, mainly from the redstone they'd use to make the screams. Cub stood proudly before moving to the side to let Scar let lose a small speech.

"Thank you guys for coming today!" His cheery voice sounded so happy it could bring a grin to everyone's smile. "We've worked extremely hard on this-"

Scar continued to talk but it was more of a background noise now to Grian who felt ready to puke. When bile started to rise up, he swallowed the disgusting stuff before glancing at Cub.  
He looked so confident yet calm up here, like it was normal. The way he stood, how he'd talked, everything matched this great business.

"And to those wondering why Grian may be up here, say hello to our newest employee!"

Scar moved out of the way and Grian quickly made his way towards the center, his smile growing larger then ever.

"Thank you Scar," Grian said trying to sound as joyful as possible (was it though?).

"I'd like to thank Scar for offering me the job and Cub for accepting it, without it I would never have been able to work with these great people in such a project!

"But let's get on now then-"

Grian only had a second before Cub screamed, 'watch out!' He didn't even stand a chance.

{WARNING!}

The fall was a bit more then he thought it was since he'd been standing in the center of the skinniest part. It didn't help though that his right leg tried to stay grounded before he hit the ground with a sickening CRUNCH!

Screams filled the air and then the bile was rising- no, no, no-

It burst out of his mouth as tears blurred his vision-

Wait were those even tears?

"Grian bud, stay awake," Suma loomed over him-

Wait when did he get there?

Scar, Bdubs, and Cub stood behind Suma, fear and concern laced together in their eyes as Bdubs held back a sob.

"Grian, hey Grian?" X asked.

"It- hurts- so much," he gasped out as his vision went white for a moment.

"I know Grian, I know," X whispered to him as his hand reached towards his side and-

Another scream tore through the air as X lifted a arrow dipped with poison out of his side. Oh my god, the pain it was unbearable-

"Hey, hey stay awake! Please Grian."

When did he ever expect X to beg him for something? The question was never but the feeling appearing- it felt so good.

Wooziness started to kick in before he could analyze what was going to happen to him. His vision went black and was blessed with the feeling of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I didn't update! I thought it'd be to early to post anything a few days ago and then my new puppy chewed on my cord ONCE! and the thing picklin' broke. I was not a very happy camper lol! Hope you enjoy the chapter and apologizes for the problem! ALSO IM GONNA START A ONESHOT (PEWPEWPEW) AND I TAKE REQUEST. ID ACTUALLY LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE THAT :b
> 
> (*screaming internally intensifies)


	4. Iskall, your scaring me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Mumbo find out what happens... and Iskall is NOT having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to me? I deleted this chapter by copying and pasting chapter 2 on here :D. I'm dying inside now.  
> Vsco girl: "And you oop-"  
> *THROWS MY COMPUTER SCREAMING 2019.

Bdubs sat on the grass, leaning against the stage as hiccups racked his body. Mumbo had a sadden expression while Iskall's was emotionless. I mean, what did you expect? Grian had been sick and suddenly he was just shot by a skeleton-  
Iskall's hands curled to fist at his side before he checked his inventory.  
"I'm leaving to go and talk with Cub since he's on right now," Iskall said mostly to himself.  
"Iskall wait-" Mumbo started but he already had a firework in his right hand.

Iskall took off immediately, flying to who-knows-where. Mumbo sighed internally, not really knowing what to have expected with the poor man. The reaction Iskall had was entirely normal but it didn't help one bit, no to Mumbo it just made it slightly worse. However he had a slightly bigger problem since B-dubs looked ready to just walk away right now at the moment.  
"B-dubs?" Mumbo asked gently, sitting down besides him.  
"Yeah," he choked out.  
"Are you okay?"  
"For the most part," he paused to hiccup. "Y-yes."  
Mumbo nodded as they sat together on the fluffy grass. Thoughts were the only things making noise for them both as the sun sat high on its throne.  
"I have to go Mumbo," B-dubs said, the first thing he'd said for at least a hour or two.  
"Alright, safe travels," Mumbo said, getting up as well.  
Bdubs flashed him a smile before flying off, leaving Mumbo besides a empty structure and his own head.

Iskall landed gracefully on the leaves of his base. Anger shook him to the core but he hid it well, not wanting to have to make B-dubs scared for his life again.  
However, he knew the more he hid his feelings the worse they got. It's caused a few issues in the past before, luckily nothing seriously major or terrible for anyone.  
But he couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to see Cub face to face.  
'Cub, are you free?'  
'Yeah iskall, what do you need?'  
'Come to my base please.'  
He put away his communicator as he sat, waiting for the fellow hermit. Luckily, Cub had been in the shopping district and headed over to Iskall's tree with ease.  
"Iskall?" Cub called out as he landed gently behind him.  
"Now Cub," Iskall said, his eye set to glare at him while his left robotic one stared blankly but coldly at the same time. "I think you know why your here."  
Cub sighed then leaned against the strong leaves of the Omega Tree. This would be long, he knew and he would most defiantly not walk away from this as he is now.  
"Go ahead Iskall, speak your words."  
"First of all, what the hell happened?"  
Cub flinched a little, hearing Iskall curse was not a normal sighting but he did so when he was mad.  
"X already told you," Cub said. "I was standing outside the door."  
"Yeah, I know but I want your story. And I want to hear it now."  
Cub looked at him then nodded, knowing Iskall would go nuts if not.  
"We were all fine and everything but it was starting to dark. B-dubs wanted to sleep but we all said nah so we stayed up.  
"This turned quickly to be a bad idea because mobs started to spawn, however the place was mostly lit up. We didn't really see the skeleton with the fancy bow and arrow but it shot at Grian as soon as I told him to move out the way."  
"So your basically telling me, it's Bdubs, X, Scar's, AND your fault?" Iskall said.  
"Y- no. It's not our fault he was injured and we didn't know he was sick."  
"Lies."  
"Iskall-"  
Cub started but was cut short when Mumbo fell straight into the leaves next to them, almost dying. If it hadn't been so serious, he would've laughed at the way Mumbo's hair went a little everywhere while his 'stash was twisted with leaves in it.  
"Mumbo?" Iskall said, helping the man up.  
"Hm- oh Iskall!" Mumbo said. "And- Cub."  
His voice held a little bit of anger but he seemed the most tame right now, controlling himself unlike Iskall was.  
"Hey Mumbo," Cub said.  
"So what's happened?" Mumbo asked.  
"Nothing, except Cub is a lying like a dog," Iskall said bitterly.  
"I am not!" Cub cried out.  
"Well who else are we suppose to go to? Grian? Oh wait, he's 'asleep' right now because of ConVex!" Iskall cried out angrily.  
Cub looked at him angrily, rage grasping his heart like a fist but yet he didn't explode yet, no matter how red his face was.  
"Look, it's not my fault or Scar's!" Cub said.  
"DON'T YOU DAMN LIE TO ME!" Iskall yelled.  
"WHOS SAID I WAS?" Cub yelled.  
Mumbo looked between the two fearful before pulling out his communicator from his pocket.  
'Scar, I need u here like now.'  
'Where?' Scar replied after a minute.  
'Iskall's tree. hurry. its getting bad.'  
'I'm coming immediately.'  
Mumbo looked hastily between the two arguing hermits, both shaking from anger now and dangerously close to hitting each other.  
Scar arrived almost three minutes after the request and quickly grabbed Cub's arm while Mumbo grabbed Iskall's.  
"Cub calm down!" Scar said, anxiety starting to creep into his facial features.  
"Not until Iskall stops blaming me for how Grian is-"  
"NEVER! IT IS YOUR FAULT." Iskall yelled, trying to escape Mumbo's grasp.  
"Iskall, calm down your scaring everyone," Mumbo said, tightening his grip on Iskall.  
"NO!" Iskall pushed Mumbo out of the way and then shoved Scar roughly away from the steaming Cub.  
"I.  
"Declare."  
"War."  
The words were thrown off Iskall's tongue with ease as Cub stood up tall and put himself almost a inch from his face.  
"I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 1am then ended it at exactly 3am. I also accidently deleted this chapter when I was trying to copy chapter 2. Oh my god, if I could've screamed I would've. However here's this chapter, sorry I forgot to post :b. ALSO, for those who have looked at my HermitCraft One-shots (PEWPEWPEW) I had a chapter ready but it actually is a songfic for this book. So yeah, I'm not posting it cause it gives away spoilers in this book. BUTTTTTTTT I actually have almost completed a request, it's super long and I'm still trying to decide if I should split it into two parts. Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter will have Grian's PoV! Love y'all!


	5. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look to see how Grian feels/ sees.... it's not very good.

(Took me three days to write while almost giving up on this. Now I gotta through all the other chapters and make sure there's no misspellings.)

Grian sat in the dark. It was empty, filled with nothing except black, black, AND can you guess it? Black. He'd been staring into this place for at least two hours before he finally managed to get up.  
During that time he tried to remember memories of different people and things but unable to. It scared him slightly, but he brushed it aside as he got up and walked around.  
It wasn't a infinity room that was for sure but it was some weird type of thing. It was endless.  
And to add on to that, he could hear the faint noise of someone talking to him.  
"Grian, please wake up," the voice said.  
Ah so that was the problem! Easy fix honestly.  
He wished now he'd kept that part in.  
Every time he tried to wake up, something restricted and blocked his entry out. Panicking at this point, he sat down and tried to relax his hyperventilating heart.  
"Guys, he's not waking up," the voice said again as others joined in.  
"What do you mean!" A female voice said.  
"False, he isn't waking."  
So her name was false, it sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't place exactly however the man's voice suddenly seemed close to a name with a X in it....   
Xedjua?  
Xuseye?  
Xid?  
Xisuma?...  
Yes! That was his name.  
"X, you better not be lying to me," False said.  
"I'm not, hurry and contact Mumbo plus Iskall they need to be here."  
Grian was starting to get a bit bored now, and soon tuned out the conversation as he tried to focus himself.  
Why was everything like this suddenly?  
Where was he?  
How did he-  
"Mumbo, he's in here," X said.  
Some loud noises from running came near him then he felt the coolness of a hand against his cheek.  
"What's wrong with him!" Mumbo said, panic squeezing him.  
"We don't know," False said. "All we know is his body refuses to wake up but his mind wants to. Look at his eyes, you'll see them flutter every few seconds."  
A gasp was heard from Mumbo as the hand pulled away.   
"Oh my god."  
Grian felt the need now more to wake up yet he couldn't. He was stuck.  
He was stuck like the time he was stuck in the ground and found by Scar.  
Oh my, the hippies. Impulse, Renbob, and him all together with False helping out a little against 'The man.'   
A hand was placed under his head and back then he was being moved just the slightest. His head then was rested carefully down when he was put into someone else's lap.  
The same hand then started to comb through his messy locks carefully, making sure not to pull.  
"Hush Grian," Mumbo whispered. "Your safe here."  
The words were lulling him into another state yet he wanted to fight it, stay awake to feel Mumbo's hand in his fluffy hair.

It felt just like a couple of minutes before the door burst open with a bang and running came to my side. Mumbo had jumped from the intrusion but relaxed only slightly.  
"Mumbo, what's happened to him?" Iskall asked in a small, scared voice.  
"They don't know.." Mumbo mumbled, his heart beating against Grian's head.  
"All they know for sure is that Grian is mentally awake but physically asleep."  
A large, raging gasp tore through the hair as he felt a large, muscular hand be placed on his arm. It felt nice in a way, the feeling could probably get better the more of touched the hand but now-  
And then the hand was removed as a chair was clanking next to the man.  
"Are you sure he's alright?" Iskall asked.  
"Yeah Iskall," Mumbo said quietly. "I think so.."  
A hand was rest against my head as a thinner one continued to groom my locks.  
"Oh my god Grian," Iskall whispered.  
The door opened with a creak and a few almost silent steps later- a female talked to the two.  
"Y'all need to leave now sugars, alright?" False said. "I can't let y'all stay here for to long or else we'll never be able to take care of him."  
He felt himself being moved again and sighed inwardly as he placed back on the cozy bed.  
"Bye Grian.." Mumbo said sadly.  
"Goodbye Grian," Iskall said, using a tone similar to Mumbo's but not mocking, more like... understanding.  
I heard them retreat to the creaky door and then the one thing I hated most, silence. Everything just seemed so quiet in this room, from the way there was no rustling of the leaves or no ocean sounds.   
Why did she have to make them leave?  
It got so boring there, I played a game one of my older American friends had taught me, elevator. She'd been dark skinned if I remember correctly? But her hair was always so puffy and it just made it more fun around her with all the hair jokes she'd say.   
I let loose a small sigh as I messed up again then tried another game my friends had taught during elementary. Lemonade.  
That one was a little harder, since there were more moves to do it with. However it got a small laugh out of me as everything grew more quiet.  
After awhile I got bored and sat, unknown of what I should do next. Luckily for me, about a few minutes later I heard two pairs of shuffling feet at the door then the creak.  
"Please be quiet in there, he's... sleeping."   
"Of course False," a young man's voice said.  
The two pairs of feet walked towards me then a chair from the sound of it, was pushed up to be besides me.  
"Cub, do you think he'll be okay?" The same voice asked.  
"I don't know yet Scar, to be honest," Cub said.  
Scar sighed and then took hold of my hand, gently turning it over and probably inspecting it. It felt nice, someone worrying over me a little bit was really comfortable... reminded me of his mom.  
They stayed again for awhile until False and another person came in, asking to leave for a minute. In those few moments I felt a small prick at the bottom of my wrist then a kinda filling-like feeling as it traveled through my system.  
"Doc?" False asked.  
"Yeah?" Doc said from the corner.  
"Do you think what our guesses were earlier right?" False asked quietly.  
"I really don't know anymore False," Doc said after a moment. "For now though, let's just let Scar and Cub say goodbye then we can check him over in the morning."  
They left without another word leaving a some-what sleepy me in there alone. It was always boring when they left, however now I had something to focus on. Sleeping.  
The door opened once more and together, Cub and Scar said goodbye then headed out.  
As they did though, he felt a somewhat peaceful layer cover me and then a sweet night to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES 2 BOOKS IN THE SAME DAY?! W-O-W. I'm surprised myself XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter AND I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS BUT- PLEASE SHOW False and everyone your support, no harassment is needed in the comment sections in their vids :). Hope y'all are fine and check out my other book- "HermitCraft one-shots (PEWPEWPEW) please! Hope you enjoyed, love y'all :D
> 
> Small spoiler... check the ratings again and tagz….


	6. Each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the neutral team, VexCorp, Sahara, the real neutral, Doc, and of course the sleeping hermit Grian.

Cub stood in the newest version of ConCorp, or now called VexCorp. Everything seemed to be going so bad right now, with the business and Scar and-  
Everything. That was all that needed to be said. All the stocks were down and Scar was upset with him at agreeing to the war against Sahara. However, Cub felt him starting to care less as he realized with each passing moment Grian laid in a... a coma.  
The word itself disgusted him as he flew to the fortress that was in the shopping district so he could gather resources he'd need to bomb the new base for the 'neutral' hermits. He wanted them out of this, for the businesses to just fight each other and not hurt anyone else. And if that meant he had to bomb the neutral hermit's base then he would, no need to worry about that. Besides, technically he had one less problem he had to worry about.  
Lighting a rocket, he took to the sky and flew off towards the fortress, leaving behind a sad and empty building once filled with laughter. 

Doc looked down at the hermit in the medical bed, a new kind of sadness he didn't know he could feel washing over him.   
"Doc?" Joe asked from the door way.  
Jumping in a bit of a fright, he turned around to meet the father figure of the server- Joe Hills. The man could kill anyone with kindness yet no matter how hard Joe tried, he couldn't stop people from getting involve with the wars.  
"I- Joe," Doc greeted warmly.  
"Hey Doc," Joe said. "You okay there buddy?"  
"Yeah Joe," Doc said as he looked behind Joe, trying not to meet eye contact.   
"Are you sure Doc?" Joe asked, stepping closer to him.  
He turned away from Joe, grabbing a fresh medicine bag from the stands where bags of I.V.'s sat waiting to be used for any hermit. Well, almost any hermit. He'd started denying to help the other hermits if they had just a small injury on them only helping if it was serious. Other then a serious injury, well they could leave crying for all that he cared anymore, nothing was right.  
But nothing ever was, was it?

Mumbo sat beside Iskall as they sat around a small war table with the heads of their enemies pinned to the wall. Scar's face was terrified, as if he didn't expect it and Cub's face was filled with rage as though he thought he could get away from what he did to Grian…  
"We can plan an attack on the west border," Iskall said as his Swedish's war uniform gleamed. "Their suppose to be improving it so a opening should be there around the top. However, there is guardians out there so we have to make sure that we don't get hit by one or they'll be alerted that we're there in that base."  
"What if you took the border and I try to get the guardians?" Mumbo suggested. "We could use those Guardians right now, it'd be nice."  
Iskall looked at the board for a moment and pondered if that was a good idea or just a bad one in general. After a few minutes he nodded and grabbed a red marker where he circled where the 'traitors' held the Guardians.  
"Alright, you grab the Guardians and I'll cause a diversion instead. Those Guardians would probably be really great in our base if they break in."  
Mumbo nodded and then they both stood up turning towards a bubble elevator behind them. They went up with ease, finding that a small part of their base had been raided and replaced with poetry and stuff from Joe Hills.  
Joe Hills was a special guy, especially during this time. He had no side except his own and didn't agree how almost all the Hermits (besides TFC and Doc) used violence to try and stop this war. So Joe instead used words against them and thievery to stop all sides from being able to use violence against.  
Luckily, Iskall and Mumbo had caught up with the factor and had instead been using spare tools that were stolen to replace the more powerful weapon choices.  
"Dang it Joe," Iskall murmured looking around the room before briskly turning away and walking towards their secret room.

"I don't know, but maybe I kinda agree with Sahara," Stress said to the arguing Hermits around her.  
"Absolutely not!" One yelled out.  
"I agree Stress!" Another yelled out.  
"No! If anything, Concorp is better!" Someone else yelled out.   
TFC sat at the end of the table, rubbing his head with annoyace after awhile though he just stood up and walked out. Didn't even care if anyone called out to him he'd just do whatever. But no one did, they all just contunied to yell and scream at each other while the eldest of the hermits drifted farther, farther away from the once peaceful group of hermits....

Grian pounded against the walls of his cage, screaming as the vast blackness just seemed to go on forever without his consent.  
Breathing heavily, he sat down and stared into emptiness as a feeling of helpless settled into him.  
"He's not doing very good, TFC," Doc said.  
"I can tell..." a sad, older voice said.  
He let lose a large sob as he laid down on the 'floor' of the emptiness. 

"Who is gonna help the hermits when they have PTSD and trauma from the war?! I can't!" Joe yelled out into the wind as two hermits stood besides him, hands on his shoulder.  
"Joe," Doc said softly. "Let's go inside for now.."  
TFC and Doc then steered the angered hermit away and walked back to the medical area where Grian rested...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I updated a day late. I have been having issues with my friends and over-working myself like normal so I kinda just passed out at like 1 am last night. Again, sorry for the wait and I actually thought of a way to start up a chapter with Joe's PoV. Be ready! :D


	7. The split up

The sweet melody of a mother's chirp called out while two others began to tweet in a huge storm.  
Clouds past overhead, the sun being blocked out slightly by the helmet he wore and also of the greenery around that spreaded out along this once blank canvas.  
The grass tustled and danced with the flowers, joining into mother nature's song as apart of a whole small band.  
His croc's stepped on them though, but they got back up almost as soon as he stepped on them.

A note was held in his hands, the note from two he was great friends with.

_Dear Granny Doc,_

_If your getting this letter, I'm sorry but Beef & me have already left. We stayed for as long as we could, but now we're taking a break from HermitCraft due to the new situations that have popped up. If you want, we will continue mailing you to update you on how we are but Beef & I will be exploring a separate Minecraft world._   
_We'll miss you, & we wished you could've come with us but it seems you have more pressing matters._

_From your friendly Canadian friend,_   
_Etho_

He looked at the paper in his hands and felt tears rise up but he ignored them and just stared down at the small piece of parchment in his hands. If only he had stopped the war, stopped it before it got so rough but now he couldn't even sit down without wanting to ball like a child would, seeing the server being torn apart by the hands of his friends while others so scared they left.Etho and Beef weren't the first ones to leave though sadly, the first to leave was Zedaph because he wanted no part take in the war. Python left as well, no one even really caring. And then Xb left with Zedaph and he was alone while Ren fought a war and Grian lying almost dead next to him.

He blame them all though, because in all honesty he would've left to by now if he wasn't the main person tending to Grian and really the only one who visited besides the two father figures of the server, Joe and TFC. Of course, maybe he was being mean and judging them to quickly but it didn't matter for it was merely only him trapped in his mind.

"Doc?" A American voice said from the door.

"Oh, hello Joe," Doc said without looking at him as he tended to the medical supplies around Grian.

"Have you heard what's happened with the neutral team?"

Doc turned around and looked at him before shaking his head.

"They split down the middle," Joe said quickly.

"What do you mean, split down the middle?" Doc said, pushing away the worst of thoughts.

"I mean, it's just that everyone besides us three and TFC have split and have backed either VexCorp or Sahara."

A potion stumbled a bit in Doc's hand as he turned around and looked at Joe in hope of him lying. He saw no lies though, only the truth behind his soul and the feeling of somewhat disgust for the other hermits.

"Are you serious?" Doc said."Yes," Joe said as he looked in the eyes with sadness. "They had a huge argument in a meeting and ended up splitting at the next one. TFC ended up seeing everyone go to the seperate teams."

Doc fell silent as Joe made his way over to Grian and sat besides as Doc pondered over the neutral team and how they all had lied to everyone- even themselves.

"Is it going to be in the Herald?" Doc asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, and from what I've heard TFC is taking over writing the papers." Joe said as he combed Grian's hair gently.

Doc looked at the same potion then put it on the shelf before turning around and meeting Joe's eyes again.

"I'm guessing there was no neutral team since the start, was there?"

"I wish there was."

Doc nodded as he grabbed the last potion and put it away with the rest of the healing potions before nodding goodbye to Joe then grabbing his Elytra and leaving towards a different area that wasn't by his base.

"Who's team are you on Bdub?" Doc said angrily.

"VexCorp, they did nothing wrong Doc!" Bdubs answered just as angrily.

"Your helping a enemy!" Doc said to him.

"No Doc, you are. Defending the neutral team was bad from the start and the only reason why your still alive is because your helping Grian. If you weren't, people would've killed you out of maybe pity or anger you decide."

"You jerk!" Doc rounded on him.

"The truth hurts Doc," Bdubs sneered. "So quit acting tough in fantasy land and get it together, no one else it in the wrong except those who don't help Vex. So quit acting scary."

Doc looked at him, flabbergasted before turning about and speeding off with his rockets over the diamond mountain that held a Cathidor on it. The man had a scowl on his faces but beneath the cover one could sadness and anger behind it but also regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK GOODNESS! The issue has been resolved and thank y'all for your patient. Im sorry that happened, I don't know why it did but I fixed it and should now show up perfectly on your screen. Good luck to anyone starting school and I love y'all. Again, sorry for what happened.


	8. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favorite word was once Forever.

_Forever_.

That word was a favorite of his, like a sweet, bristled song that can be played on repeat and yet you’ll say you'll never get tired of it.

 _Forever_.

It’s like a hard rush of love infesting someone’s heart and taking it as their own as the smell and reek of it all capturing the body and soul.

 _Forever_.

The main times he’s heard everything be used is when someone is in love and telling the other person, “I’ll love you **forever**.”

 _Forever_.

Then everything just seems to tumble, the song becoming old and boring, the rushing  
love now gone and gritty with grief, and even the words of, “I’ll love you **forever** ” will mean nothing as you’ll only feel the conclusion that love is no longer worth what it once was when the one you did love says it.

Everything comes crashing down.

Everything, everything, everything.

The word will leave a stale taste on your tongue for nothing is ~~_**forever**_~~.

Cub’s favorite word was now gone, spoiled with the taste of blood and anger along with the need of revenge. Gone, shattered the night he accepted what Iskall offered to him.

The mirror of his reflection was horrible, ugly, gut retching. A sword slash was on his left cheek with his hair cut short so no one could use it as a way to escape from his grasp when he is fighting. A war uniform was given to him by False, who made it along with Scar helping her as well so it wouldn’t be a one man’s job. The large gash on his right arm was wrapped tightly around with bandages, done by Scar who seemed to work miraculously with them. But no one could heal what he saw everyday in the mirror, what the reflection he looked into did to him.

“Cub?” Scar’s voice echoed as he knocked on the door. “Are you okay in there?”

“I- yeah,” Cub said as he grabbed his tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Alright, just making sure you didn’t get kidnapped or something,” Scar answered, his voice more serious then jokingly on that comment.

“Yeah, I know.”

Footsteps echoed as Scar left the door and his friend there, not even knowing what could’ve happened if he never checked in on him. Would Cub even have still had the courage to go on with this War?

For, nothing lasts **_forever_**.

“This is the exact point we will go to on each point and if anyone disagrees with me then tell me now because we won’t be changing plans in the morning.”

“Yes sir,” everyone said in almost all harmony. It was rather surprising that they all hadn't gotten into the harmony yet for how long they’ve been saying yes sir, no sir, etc. But that didn’t matter right now for war was almost ready.

“Good, get to bed then everyone besides Cleo and Tango, their taking watch duty for tonight.”

Everyone nodded and muttered their goodnights to everyone before going to the gray door and leaving the meeting, some with friends talking to them like Keralis and Xisuma or others walking by themselves like iJevin. The talking wasn’t loud and there were no laughs or smiles in the room, just exhausted faces talking in low whispers with friends.

“Long meeting huh?” Mambo said quietly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Iskall said. “It was important.”

“I know Iskall,” Mambo whispered. “I know how high the tensen is here.”

Iskall nodded and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes as he felt the scruying eyes of Mumbo look over him.

“Common Iskall,” Mumbo said. “I’ll walk you to your quarters since I know you’ve been up for awhile.”

“No,” Iskall replied. “I need to memorize every curve, corner, hallway on this map Mumbo.”

“Iskall, you’ve been up for at least three days!” Mumbo said a little louder.

“And I can handle it for another day or two Mumbo!” Iskall snap. “I can take care of myself, okay?”

Mumbo looked taken back and then looked away from Iskall.

“Okay Iskall,” Mumbo said almost silently. “I’ll leave you here then to study the map.”

Iskall felt as if his heart was breaking in two as he watched Mumbo leave him alone in the room, the door closing with a small slam as he looked down at the map on the table.The lights stayed on but dimmed a little as he was the only one in the room now, locking the door automatically until morning on the outside of the door.

Knowing Tango and Cleo were already probably at the tower watching, he wrapped his arms around his head and cried right there on the table, and the tiredness with the depression settled into him.

Fire.

The burning of a building used for hiding was now on fire, and all Cub could do was watch as it turned to ashes in front of his eyes. No one had been in there luckily but the spruce wood that had been there was gone or stained with black.

There was no saving it now, he could only just let nature burn the building built on her property, on her land that was infested with animals and humans.

“Another safe house gone.” Cub said monotone like.

The fire licked at the wood and Cub turned away, for another one of Scar’s beautiful hide-outs were gone just like it’s sisters.

“CUB!” A voice screamed, as someone stumbled into the forest with soot and ashes on their body. “Please, help me!”

He looked at him before recognizing the face of RenDog with burns and fire stinging the sides of his head where hair was.

“Ren!” Cub said worryingly, grabbing his armpit gently and pulling him to the ground with ease. “What happened?”

“They attacked us Cub,” Ren said, half conscious. “I came to get you, for their trying to capture Scar while the rest of their team uses fireballs and are trying to kill us…”

“I- will you be okay here by yourself?” Cub said quickly.

“Ye-es,” Ren said. “Go, hurry I don’t know how much time has passed…”

Cub nodded before running through the forest and running towards where he knew was a short cut to where the base was.

And in the back of his mind, past the shock and everything, down a deep, dark alley a small voice whispered to him.

  
‘Not everything is forever Cub…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... not really late I guess?  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter because the start of it is one of my favorite things about this whole book. Also, its almost over. Probably around another 4-8 chapters y'all.... I'm so excited! If anyone has any concerns on the book I will gladly answer them or just anything in general. I have a list of who is on which ever side and it should be up soon. Have a great day and happy Friday! Enjoy your weekend and I do believe my one shot (PEWPEWPEW) will be updated soon! Love y'all!
> 
> (His favorite word was once forever.... anyone else get chills from that? Lol)


	9. Info if anyone is confused (not a actual chapter!)

Sahara II  
-Iskall  
-Mumbo  
-Cleo  
-Xisuma  
-Tango  
-Ijevin  
-Keralis  
-Stress

Gone  
-Etho  
-Beef  
-xB  
-Zedaph  
-Python

VexCorp.  
-Scar  
-Cub  
-False  
-Bdubs  
-Impulse  
-Hypnotize  
-Ren  
-Wels

Neutral  
-Doc  
-Joe  
-TFC

Sleeping?  
-Grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated if needed, however it won't give like spoilers? I will tell y'all if i update this at the end of each chapter so to anyone ignoring the notes at the moment... DONT! You could miss out on important info!


	10. Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo approached Joe in hope...

Joe sat in front of his house, the berry bushes dancing to the wind as he watched his fox pick the berry bushes. He could hear rockets being fired off as a hermit approached his home.  
Looking up from where he sat, he could recognize the face from anymore.  
She landed on her feet, stumbling a bit as she walked towards him with a small smile enlaced in her face.  
“Good afternoon Joe,” Cleo said as she stuck out her hand so Joe could shake it.  
“Good afternoon to you too, Miss Cleo,” Joe replied back, matching Cleo’s smile.  
“You found some more foxes to add into your fields of berries?” Cleo asked as they walked towards where Joe’s chair was.   
Joe kept his trap shut, noticing how she shifted from one side of her heel to the other and how stiffened her posture was. She’d already ask him recently how the foxes were and how the progress was going one late night when she called from her quarters in the Sahara team’s base. He didn’t know where this conversation was going to go but he hoped it wasn’t going where he thought it was.  
“Yeah, I’m breeding them together,” Joe said as he went inside and grabbed a chair by his door. He put it besides his before returning to his seat and glancing up at her.  
Cleo’s face was slightly orange by the bright sun glaring down at her as she stood, not accepting the seat. All hope for what Joe hoped wouldn’t have happened went down the drain when Cleo breathed in deeply and let her smile fall.  
“Joe,” Cleo said easily. “You know what I’m here to ask you.”  
“Well you're going to need to tell me, because I don’t know what you want,” Joe said, keeping his cool.  
Watching her close her eyes, then opening them back up, the red in her eyes barely keeping a small cool in the embers sprinkled around.  
“Join Sahara Joe,” Cleo said. “Y’know it’s the right thing to do if you do it.”  
“Sorry Cleo,” Joe replied back. “I’m too busy to join anything like that right now, however maybe you’d like to help with my work?”  
“No Joe,” Cleo said, her eyes narrowed. “I came here to recruit you for them.”  
“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint everyone,” Joe said as he stood up and grabbed Cleo’s chair. “But I do have to get going, with my busy schedule.”  
He grabbed his as well before going to his door and storing away his items by the front door before grabbing his Elytra and some rockets besides the door.  
“Farewell Cleo,” Joe said with a small, forced smile. “I’ll speak to you later on eh?”  
Opening up his wings, he was about to fly off before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly, trying to keep him at bay.  
“You are going to be coming with me,” Cleo hissed out. “They requested you and the entire other team for a capture. So either come with me willingly or I will call backup to help me with you.”  
Fear flowed in his veins before he jumped up and tried to take off with as many rockets as possible before he was able to free himself from Cleo’s grip. Flying away as fast as he could, he tried to lose her by doing twists and turns before seeing her dive down. As he shook, he did a little bit of a twirl to see what was going on to make her leave the pursuit to see her and Cub locked in a combat at the edge of a forest.  
Taking that, and the fire plus screaming going on, he took the hint and left as fast as he could.   
With the air helping him, and the rockets he got to TFC’s house with almost no difficulty. 

<@JoeHills> TFC I’m outside your base  
Okay, I’m coming out   
<@JoeHills> Hurry, we need to leave quickly  
Um okay I’m at the door grabbing Elytra

Putting away his communicator, he looked up as TinFoilCheif opened his door and walked out to Joe with a grin. He rubbed his wrist a bit from where Cleo had stabbed him with the long nails as he tried to match TFC’s smile.  
“What happened?” TFC asked, noticing how tense Joe was.  
“Cleo,” Joe said quietly.  
“What did she do?” TFC asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
“Just tried,” Joe started before swallowing the vomit in his mouth. “Tried to kidnap me.”  
Brown eyes looked horrified as Joe looked at his wrist to see some red marks that he prayed wouldn’t leave a scab or anything. He could still feel TFC’s eyes against him as he turned around and made sure his Elytra wasn’t close to ripping.  
“I’ll explain on the way,” Joe said, noting that TFC had nodded.  
Adjusting his Elytra, they jumped to the skies with a rocket as they kept leveled with each other.

The two touched the ground with ease as Joe wiped the rest of his tears off his face. He could see TFC giving him a reassuring smile and he tried his best to match it, though his looked a bit more sloppily and to the side.  
“Hey,” TFC said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. “Come to me if something is wrong okay?”  
“Yeah,” Joe agreed as TFC let go of his shoulder.  
They walked in together, closing the door behind them so no parrots or ocelots could get in and wreak havoc. There was shuffling from a room before a head poked out from behind the door, a small, tired grin on his face.  
“Hey,” Doc said as he walked out of the room.   
“Hello,” Joe said as he walked over to him. “How ya doin’?”  
“I’m good,” Doc said, his lab coat wrapped tightly around him while a piece of parchment stuck out from his left pocket. “How are you two?”  
“We’re good,” TFC said as they walked into the other room with Doc as he continued to put away bottles of medicines.  
Joe took his regular spot beside Grian as TFC went on the other side to sit down. They could still see Doc as he walked out of the room to go into the storage area of the small medical center.  
Looking away from Doc, he averted his eyes to Grian who’s blue eyes were closed and his dirty blonde hair circled around him like a halo. His red sweater was on him though Joe could still see the light blue of a hospital gown while a white blanket was on top of him as he sat there.

He looked helpless, weak even a bit as he laid there with an IV in his arm as medicine was being pumped into his system.   
If Joe could’ve stopped this he would’ve but all he could do was gaze down at Grian’s face in agony as he could only wish that Grian would fight to wake up and meet their eyes again. He didn’t know how long that could be but he hoped it was soon, with the fact that the war could end if Grian could stop them.  
Obviously, he was trying to be positive but his mind was poked and probed with the fact that Grian might never wake up… that he’d never say hello again to anyone.  
Joe’s lip quivered for a moment before he breathed in deeply and started to talk about his day, leaving out the part where he was almost kidnapped by his friends. He told him how bright and beautiful today was, with the sun shining high but the air blowing in his face cooling him. How he picked some berries for fun that day and how his foxes gave him some as well for a small bone to chew on.  
It made him smile as he told the story but fat tears were welling up in his eyes as he did, and he couldn’t entirely understand why. TFC walked around to pat Joe’s shoulder as they looked at Grian, laying with no signs to the world if he was even listening.  
As Joe started to cry in his hands, he heard the machine hum and beep once before an urgent type of scream came. He looked up quickly to see Grian had just flat-lined and Doc was running in, twisting past the door frame and trying to get him back on.  
His eyes went wide with horror as TFC rushed him out, trying to quiet him as he watched Doc try to get Grian online before the door closed behind him with a small slam.   
He wanted to get back in there, force Grian back to him before anything else happened but all he could do was sit down shook as he stared at his hands while hearing the shrill screaming of a machine and TFC texting everyone quickly.   
And all he did was stare with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHo HaTeD tHeIr WrItInG fOr LiKe A wEeK? MEEE!
> 
> Hehe, hallo! Sorry for the wait I was just really struggling to write this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do in this story from the start, unlike my Star Wars one where I pretty much booked it besides a few events in there. Sorry for the wait, and I know what I'm doing next :D y'all are going to be really shocked for this chapter or the next because it might either be really long or it'll be split into two parts because of that. This chapter actually is one of the most important chapters so please don't scan through this! (Ngl, this chapter almost became a filler because I didn't know how to write anything. LMAO)   
> Also guys, I'm really shock rn ngl, after Doc annouced he was gonna have his first child I was so excited for him but now Grian is getting MARRIED? Best of luck my dudes, y'all both going through exciting times.   
> Well, I can't make these notes a whole chapter so I hope you enjoyed, and love y'all!
> 
> (P.S. Thanks for the suggestions!)


	11. Sinking under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIGGER WARNING- attempted suicide, suicidal thoughts, etc up ahead! Please take this into account and read at your own risk!

Seagulls and parrots squeaked together as they flew past the tides rolling and churning underneath them, the tides of the sea reaching to grab them. The sun was starting to set in front of this beautiful scene, the bright ball of flames reflecting off the ocean’s mirror-like surface as it reached closer to touch the waves. The golden sand between his toes itching his feet a bit as he sunk a bit. Waves hit his feet to help bury him, washing sand over them. A sight so gorgeous it’d make a photographer jealous that they weren’t there taking aesthetic or family pictures.   
What a beautiful place to die at.  
His communicator laid discarded on the beach, right in front of his starter house. Dark green swim trunks was what he stood in, with a white sweatshirt as if he was just going swimming. If only it hadn’t come to this.  
He could hear his communicator still dinging every time a new message was sent, fast and quick with the news that was being spread by TFC. While he had been planning this, it was postponed out of his own fear that he’d be doing something wrong but now it felt so right. So perfect.  
The news of Grian had reached his ears, and after trying to hold onto hope he felt it be ripped away from him by the tight grip of death. From the start he’d tried to learn more about what Grian was going through at the moment, even trying to understand it with his best interest at heart. Though he soon put the book down, his own fear started to eat him up inside.  
This whole war was his own fault, if he hadn’t let his rage take hold of him none of this would’ve happened. He should’ve just acted civil, like an adult but instead he behaved like a bratty child wanting the toy for his own even though he didn’t deserve it.   
And so as the waves turned over his feet, he walked into the ocean with one thought in his mind.  
This death would be a tragic accident, unpredictable as they find him drowned beneath the hungry tides of the ocean. It’d be sad at first for everyone but soon they’d realize it was for the best and everything had been his fault. From the first civil war to the second, he had been the main factor of why both had happened.  
The ocean welcomed him, and the gravel in his hand swayed a bit by the breeze as he stepped into the water and got into the part where this “accident” would happen.   
A piece of bright coral, a wonderful tone of pink twisted in so many different positions. A perfect place to make a death look like an accident.  
He took his last breath of fresh air, and as he let his one night vision eye help to guide him to the bottom of the sea he took a mental picture of the scene around him before he slipped under. He got in his position and felt his breath starting to loosen before his one natural eye started to darken and his mechanic for his eye started to fail. The air in his lungs started to crush him as he felt the water beside him move and bubbles rise before a hand wrapped around his waist and struggled to lift him to the surface. Just as he felt himself go into another state of mind, he was lifted all the way up to something bright and fresh, delicious air was breathed into his desperate lungs.  
The air that his body oh so desperately needed was finally given to him and he coughed in the arms of his rescuer. As he felt himself being more and more lifted from the water, he noted that black hair rested on pale skin, almost stuck to them. Finally, his entire body didn’t touch the water and he felt himself being lightly dropped onto something itchy and almost grain-like.   
He shuddered as he coughed and gulped in fresh breaths of air before he opened his eyes to see Mumbo, MUMBO, pacing in front of him.   
The man looked terrified, him in his country’s uniform as his small stouche quivered. When he noticed the one brown eye open he immediately went off, starting screaming barely anything noticeable.  
“What the heck Iskall!” Mumbo shrieked, one of his only clear sentences. “You could’ve perma-died and that would’ve meant that you are DEAD. DEAD. Don’t you hear me? DEAD.”  
Iskall could only watch as he freaked out, slowly starting to come to his senses and realize what he’d done.  
“Are you even listening!” Mumbo yelled as he gripped his hair before he looked down at Iskall’s eyes, the bright green one starting to get brighter so people knew his heart was starting to pick up. Mumbo looked at with a look of horror in his eyes before he sat down besides Iskall and breathed in deeply before continuing at a calmer rate. “Why did you do that?”  
It surprised Iskall a bit, hearing the gentleness and depressing tone in Mumbo’s voice, it was ever normally now just exhausted.   
“Accident,” Iskall murmured, trying to stop the tears that wanted to spill down his face.  
“Don’t lie Iskall,” Mumbo said. “My dad used to work as an emergency worker and he used to give CPR to people who drowned before. I should know.”  
Iskall went silent with that and tried to control the tears that started to spill over against his own will. He could see Mumbo have a blank face before wrapping a arm around him and just keeping silent while he cried.   
This whole thing was such a mistake, and it was his fault that he acted out without thinking more into it. Another mistake to add to his record, eh?  
The thought itself made him start to cry heavier as Mumbo started to rock the two, trying to calm both of them down. At first it made Iskall cry a lot worse before he started to match Mumbo’s breathing and slowly went to just hiccuping and slightly coughing here and there.   
“Are you good now?” Mumbo asked as he looked at him and stopped the rocking.  
He nodded slowly, not meeting Mumbo’s big brown eyes.  
“Hey,” Mumbo said and slowly lifted up to meet Iskall’s eyes. “What happened there? And don’t say ``accident either because I know it wasn't an accident what you did.”  
“Feeling’s caught up to me,” Iskall sniffled out as he wiped his nose.   
Mumbo remained quiet for a moment before looking deep into his eyes, trying to search through his soul.  
“Was it because of everything going on and what you saw on the communicators?” Mumbo asked gently. A small nodded confirmed it to Mumbo, fiddling with his fingernails a bit as he tried to keep from looking at Mumbo.  
“I’m sorry,” Iskall said. “I should’ve thought about everything before I had done anything. Especially you.”  
“Don’t feel guilty,” Mumbo said. “It’s just, I’ve had someone in the past do a similar thing and they said they were glad I saved them. If I hadn’t come in to play with them, he would be rotting away in a coffin in our childhood town.”  
A small nod was all that came out of Iskall as he felt two arms wrap around his still wet form and hug him, warming him a bit as a piece of seaweed stuck out of Mumbo’s hair.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mumbo asked as he let him go. “You don’t have to, I just want to know if you do.”  
“No,” Iskall whispered as he shivered.  
“Alright,” Mumbo said. “Do you still wanna go and see Gri?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Put on some shorts then okay and then we can go.”  
A small nod came from Iskall as he grabbed his pants and communicator where they laid then went inside the small house (huts?) and changed. He grabbed his elytra and threw it over him before getting two towels for Mumbo and him.  
He stepped back out where the sun was finally touching it’s reflection and adoring as he walked over to a very soaking wet Mumbo. He handed him a towel and watched as he cuddled into the fluffy fabric before they both turned to the skies.   
Stars were starting to peak out and say hello as some hid behind gray clouds when Mumbo looked at him with a bit of concern but gave him a tiny smile.  
“If you ever are feeling like that again,” Mumbo said. “Please come to me. I’m not upset with your decision, it's just I feel you should talk to everyone before making a permanent decision. I’m not you, and I’ll never be you but please just at least come to me for a little if you're ever going to do that.”  
Iskall felt himself nod and agree to that, not knowing what to think of that tiny speech as they checked their Elytras one last time and then took off towards the sky.

A light was shining in his eyes, blinding him partly before he finally managed to open his eyes and look out to the view around him. It shook him to the very core of his big heart as he was met with the white of clouds and gold enlacing it with silver lining on the sides. Everything was so bright and elegant with tigers roaming or dogs running around from a nearby field. A frisbee was thrown his way and landed at his feet as someone turned around to try to catch it.  
“Hey, can ye throw that back to me, bud!” The man yelled as he ran over.  
Grian looked down at the bright frisbee before grabbing it and throwing it back, surprised by how almost perfectly he threw it. He’d never been good at anything involving muscular strength but he was always able to run really well, whether that be from the watchers or not.  
“Thanks newbie!” The man happily before turning around and throwing it at a almost entirely built up dog, a pit mixed with a bull dog maybe.  
“Why hello there,” a young girl said, a bright, golden halo hovering above her golden hair. “You must be Grian I presume?”  
“I- yes?” Grian said, slightly confused. “How do you know my name?”  
“Because your in Heaven,” the girl said as her giant, white wings folded against her back. She noticed the panic look on her face before continuing. “Oh, I mean really the decision area of it all. A place where another has a chance to prove something or just a decision that will be very important in the future of yours and ours.”  
“What does that mean?” Grian asked as he walked forward a bit, seeing her smile a bit.  
“Well, you will soon know,” she said. “Now, you need to answer your question as this will be the decision of your fate. Are you ready?”  
Grian breathed in deeply as he looked up into the angel’s green eyes as another person appeared beside him and a man with dark skin come to her with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that whatever he choose, he’d think over it carefully and make sure to be polite when he speaks so as to not make her mad.  
“Yes,” Grian agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all probably didn't expect that did you? Surprise! As y'all can see I'm trying to make Iskall important again, as he was the one to declare war on Cub and Scar (though I'm not making anyone the bad guy here). I hope you all enjoy, sorry I'm trying to rush through this note because I'm hungry :D thank y'all for the love recently too and I love you all!


	12. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't saying nothing this time

The angel nodded as she twirled her hands around before she clapped and gripped two orbs, one a light green and the other a light blue, both equally beautiful in their own ways. It made Grian look at the two in awe, both memorizing to his eyes as they swirled in their unique ways.  
“Then it’s time for you to answer your question,” Eleanor said as her massive wings encircled her body. “I wouldn’t normally rush you around to choose an answer but with the time limit we’re on, you're gonna have to be quick.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Grian said as he met her green eyes which had hardened with power or was it something else? Something… softer?  
“You may stay here and live in Heaven forever but you have to wait until your friends arrive here, which again, is not guaranteed with how things are playing out on Earth. Or you may leave this place and go back to your friends but may be left with something horrifying to discover.  
“What is your answer?”  
Grian looked at her with a bit of shock before he looked around this beautiful place, noticing some of the people here that had started to appear from around him. He could’ve swore he saw a familiar blue shirt and black hair walking into his vision. Was that Taurtis?  
And was that Salem right next to him?  
Was that all his friends from High School?  
Was this all of his friends mainly here?  
He looked away from them and glanced at the angel, her face grim as she looked down at him. The sight of all of this was amazing, calling out to him to build something beautiful in the fields as his friends would hang out with him while he did. Was that what he wanted?  
Was that what he’d love to do?  
Or just the yearning to see a familiar face again?  
What would happen if he stayed here….?  
What if he did stay here and not in HermitCraft?  
“I’m ready to answer,” Grian said confidently as she bristled her feathers.  
“Go ahead then,” she said.  
“I choose to stay…In HermitCraft,” Grian said.  
A giant grin was planted on her face as the light green orb came forever and circled him with somewhat happiness while the other circled the angel before being popped like a bubble. Eleanor looked at him with happiness as she approached him with her wings extending out, showing the gold and silver in them as well.   
“Good choice,” she said softly as she reached for the orb. “Good luck down there, and I do hope to see you again one day.”  
“I-” Grian started before her pointer finger lightly touched the top of the orb and he was gone, her wings the last thing he saw.

He was rushing around, trying to get Grian back online as he heard the machine freak even more as he grabbed the thing he nicknamed, ‘the shockers’. He set them up quickly, rubbing them together before pressing it down on Grian’s bare chest and watching as his body jerked up.   
Praying to the minecraft lords, he did it again and cried out with happiness as he watched Grian’s heart monitor start up again at it’s normal rate. It made him so happy to see this, to see how his heart was pumping the blood.  
He stayed in the room for a few more minutes to monitor him before opening the door and looking out into the hallway where a teary-eyed Joe sat with TFC trying to comfort him. Scar and Cub stood together in the corner, both wide-eyed and horror reflecting in each other’s face as Doc smiled.  
“He’s alive,” Doc said as he wiped off his face that held both sweat and tears.  
And just as if a dramatic movie had come to life, the doors burst open with Iskall and Mumbo with towels wrapped around them and a panicked look on their faces. Their hair was stuck to their faces and their clothes were wet yet also slightly dry.  
“What happened to him?” Iskall said quickly.  
“He’s fine,” Doc said as he looked to see a relieved look on them both.   
“Were y’all swimming?” Scar asked quietly.  
Mumbo looked at Iskall with a bit of a questioning and could only see him sigh before turning back to them with a grim expression.  
“Could we talk to you privately Doc,” Mumbo asked.  
“I guess?” Doc said as he turned around. “Come to the other room besides Grians' then.”  
He could see the confused glances his way from everyone as he led the two to the other room before closing the door behind them and looking at the two.  
“Do you want me to tell him Iskall,” Mumbo asked gently before seeing Iskall nod. “Alright then, Doc could you please check if Iskall has any damage inside of him?”  
“What do you mean by that?” Doc said.  
“I almost drowned,” Iskall said quickly, ignoring Mumbo’s angry glance his way. “I was searching for coral and I almost drowned.”  
“Oh,” Doc said as he looked at him. “Well yeah, sure I can.”  
The look of relief on Mumbo’s face made him question what had really happened but he just went to grab one of his special scanner things and quickly circled Iskall.   
“I can’t see anything wrong with you,” Doc said. “Just take it easy for a while, okay?”  
“Yeah,” Iskall said as Mumbo nodded a bit grim.  
“Thank you Doc,” Mumbo said to him. “I was worried something might be wrong with him.”  
“Your welcome Mumbo,” Doc said as he gave him a small grin. “Go on out now then, I need to make sure Grian is good before I allow anyone else besides me near him.”  
The two nodded and Doc opened the door before leading them out, seeing how Cub and Scar were away from the other two sitting down on the bench.  
“Scar,” Mumbo said quietly to him. “Can we postpone the war for at least a day?”  
“Yeah,” Scar agreed, the two of them still showing a bit of friendliness. “We weren’t planning on acting now due to what had happened with him.”  
“Of course,” Mumbo said before standing besides Iskall and looking at Grian’s door.   
“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Doc said to them before going back inside and checking that Grian would be okay with a few visitors for a while. Afterwards he poked his head back out and nodded to them. “Two of you can come in at a time.”  
The six in the waiting room nodded as Doc called two of them in before closing the light orange-ish door.

It’d been a few days since the incident had happened and Doc held a quill in his hand as he re-read the letter he’d be sending to Etho, Beef, and xB. The contents of the letter held what had happened to Grian and how he was doing good again, with the whole incident that had happened to him. 

Dear Etho, Beef, and xB,

I’m glad to hear that you found a nearby mesa! It must be so exciting to see everything in Minecraft while you search for the Ice Spikes biome. How are you all as well?  
Recently, something you could call terrifying happened to me while Joe talked to Grian for a bit, Grian ended up flat-lining out of no-where. I thank the minecraft lords for saving him and keeping him alive to this day, it was a horrible experience especially since I was the one everyone was counting on to get him back on.   
I can’t give too many details at the moment but I’m just a bit stressed. I hope you all are doing well, sorry for such a short letter.

Love,  
Granny Doc who wears crocs

He smiled at the letter before placing it in an envelope and sealing it close with a small lick. Placing down the letter, he turned away and went over to Grian’s hospital seeing the night sky starting to peek out. It sent him a bit of happiness seeing how well he’d been doing before grabbing a bag of medicine and replacing his bag for his I.V.   
The liquid started to be pumped into him as Doc turned around and started to clean up so he could leave, a yawn escaping him.   
As he started to day-dream about his wonderful bed at home, he placed a bright bottle on the very top before hearing a small cough. Turning around quickly, he looked to see two bright blue eyes staring at him as he did this.   
Thinking this was just part of a dream of his, he approached Grian to see him blinking a lot, trying to adjust to the dim lights.  
As he was about to pinch himself he saw Grian look at him and his eyes widen with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hehe, sorry I have to upload this chapter before I get to update my One-shot (PEWPEWPEW) because it's part 2 of Today has been Okay. Not gonna lie, this story is really fun to write. But I'm sad because I know the ending is soon and it's gonna make me cry because it'll be the ending of a good story I wrote :( but I do have to end this one day for y'all and me. Also, I'm sorry if your not religious or anything but I needed to add in the angels for it to kinda make sense? I don't know how to explain but I'm not trying to upset anyone out there who doesn't believe in a being above us!   
> I love you guys and thank you for the love and support recently! It's always great to see how my readers are enjoying this story :>  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. So long ago

|Three months ago...|

< Docm77 > Joe, TFC y'all aren't going to be able to visit Grian for a while  
< JoeHills > If ya don't mind me asking, why?  
< Docm77 > I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen again and I've been doing research on some types of exercises to help  
< TinFoilChef > Alright then, I'll come by when I'm aloud to  
< JoeHills > Good luck Doc, I'll talk to you three later

|Two and a half months ago....|

Two legs in a cast, a weak arm stretching to the sky and struggling to stay lifted as a man in a lab coat stood beside him, helping him a bit as he gave a soft cry of pain. The lab-coat man slowly eased the arm down before looking at him with concerned eyes.

|Two months ago....|

A soft whistle filled the air as he watched him raise his hand and use his arm a bit more easily, less and less effort having to be put in as time went on. It made the man smile as he checked a few boxes off on his clipboard before standing up and walking over to him.

|One and a half months ago...|

The man in the lab coat helped him as he tried to let loose a sentence. A cough echoed through the air as the doctor grabbed some water and handed it to him, gentle and caring.

|One month ago...|

The man laughed happily as he looked at the younger one in a wheel chair, his legs resting lightly on the small foot handles. He stuttered and coughed a bit as he talked, yet he smiled with happiness as he looked at the man in the lab coat.

|Half a month ago....|

A arm was under his armpits as he stumbled along, almost falling multiple times before looking up at him to see a encouraging smile on the man with the lab coat. He matched it and tried again, not wanting to think about anything else till he finished this task, he looked down at his feet and tried to match Doc's footing.

|Today, Sep. 29, 2020....|

Blue eyes looked at the black and bright red eyes, a encouraging, small smile on his face as he waited patiently for the two, excitement coursing through his veins.  
"I need to go put some medical stuff," Doc said. "Will you be okay to sit here by yourself?"  
"Yes," Grian said, his voice still a bit scratchy. "I'll be okay."  
Doc nodded and then left him in the room alone, closing the door behind him as he did so. It went silent in the room, only the faint sounds of the jungle and parrots chirping in the distance.  
Silence was not something that happened a lot, he could answer back and talk to people, though the only person he's spoke to since what happened was Doc. But hey, at least he is actually answering back in a conversation.  
The silence was soon destroyed by the sound of rockets approaching which Grian could only guess one person by how many rockets were used before he heard a door open and a voice call out.  
"Doc?" Joe asked as Grian leaned against his wheelchair with a small, cocky smirk.  
"Hello Joe!" Doc replied to him from the room next to Grian's.  
"You've been offlay busy huh?" Joe asked as he set his hand on the door knob.  
"Yeah, Grian is doing pretty well," Doc said.  
"That's good," Joe said as he started to turn the doorknob. "I'll talk to you in a few minutes alright?"  
And then the door opened and there stood Joe, still turned to face where Doc was before meeting the eyes of blue. His hand dropped from the door knob and he had a hand over his mouth as tears starting to spring in his eyes.

The two stood together, watching the field below as everyone rushed around, gathering everything they may need incase something were to happen. What they were going to do set a grim frown on his face, ignoring his second-in-command's tired expression. If everything they'd plan would play out correctly, they could end this war by next month and win.  
An end to this war, what a beautiful thought. A thought that Iskall had wished would happen for months, almost a whole year. It made him upset knowing what had happened during then but one could not dwell on the past.  
"Iskall," Cleo said as she ran up to him with Netherite armor on. "We're ready to go."  
"Good." Iskall said as he turned around to look at her. "Mumbo let's get them into their troops."

''What do you mean Joe?" Grian asked as he rubbed his throat lightly.  
"You, don't know yet?" Joe said, hesitation in his voice as he looked at Doc.  
"I suppose we need to tell him then?" Doc said with a sigh as he looked at Grian who seemed confused.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Grian said as he looked between the two.  
"Well, Grian," Joe started as he fiddled with his fingers. "Since you've been asleep..."

The helmet loomed over hid eyes as he glared into the distance, his black horse galloping in front of all the other horses and riders behind him. He held a sword in his left hand while on his right held a shield, both glimmering with enchantments. On his back was a enchanted Trident, and the tips of it were sharpened and gleaming.  
"Tango you take the left flank while Xisuma takes the right," Iskall yelled at them as he leaned down on his horse, watching the creature quickly gaining speed as he did so. "I'm taking the middle."

"Their attacking Cub!" Scar yelled out as he ran down the stairs to where Cub stood in glowing Netherite gear with a whole troop, his eyes narrowed.  
"We saw them coming here from our drones," Cub said as he put a potion of invisibility and strength on his left side in arm's reach. "Get the rest of the troops ready Scar, and then meet us out on the battlefield."

"What do you mean they started a whole war!" Grian yelled out, coughing a bit after.  
"Don't yell Grian, your voice is still healing," Doc said as he shook his head. "I don't need you to have a scratchy throat or sour or anything like that at all."  
"Grian," Joe said softly. "It's just what happened, I wished I never had to tell you any of this but I have too, otherwise you'll be clueless and wondering why everyone seemed to hate each other..."  
"Well," Grian said harshly, though he wasn't directing his anger at them. "I'm going to go talk to all of them, everyone. And if you don't come with me that's fine, but I'm still going either way."

The two pierced each other with their glares, flames flying high beside them as they did so. Their swords gleamed with flames flickering on their glass like surface, eyes focused on the other ahead of them.  
Iskall struck first, charging at him with his netherite sword as Cub intersected them, the two locked into battle, not even hearing the silence that filled their ears.

Swords and shields fell to the ground as everyone turned their head to see Grian, Joe, and Doc walking into the battlefield, Grian stumbling yet a angered but determined look in his eyes as they walked through the large field, at least six foot-ball fields. A few fires were going as the group walked farther, whispering soon filling in the stunned sentences.  
Some looked like they wanted to run and hug him but was stopped by the harsh glare from their friend, the one who'd been asleep for almost a whole year. He finally stopped beside where a forest fire was starting to happen and glared right into Iskall's soul as he saw his once wonderful friend, look up in shock. Cub landed a hit on Iskall and pushed him to his knees before quickly pointing the tip of his sword against Iskall's throat.  
"You lost Iskall," Cub hissed out. "Pull back and retreat."  
"I do believe that statement is wrong," Grian said, watching with rage as Cub spun around to look at Grian, his sword clanking to the ground. "And I do believe you all have something to explain to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello again! How are y'all? Soooooooo like, this is literally the chapter where everything went up to the ceiling. I don't cuss unless it's for a story lmao sorry. But like, this story literally has two more chapters and IM SAD OKAY? This story was literally the first one I posted here on this fandom and I don't wanna let it go :(  
> It makes me sad to think the ending is so near and how much my writing has improved through this story. This story has been through so much and I know I have to end or start more torture through the next to chapters. While I'm so excited.... I'm just sad to let it go and end because I know deep down, I'm not making a sequel. These next two chapters will be the end... Whether I want it or not....  
> Well, I'm done ranting now about this story I love you guys and I want to thank you guys because of the love, kudos, and comments I've been getting! Thank you so much! I love y'all and I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be okay Joe," Grian said as he faced him. "I'm just worried it won't be the same for the others."

Silence filled the air as the elephant in the room only seemed to grow, Grian tapping his foot impatiently while staring down at the shocked Iskall and Cub. The air tasted stale as everything just seemed to freeze up all at the same time.

"Well?" Grian said harshly.

"I-um-I," Iskall stuttered out, his eyes wide with fear.

"Iskall!" A voice called out and Grian turned around, barely even being able to see the person running toward them with the shining armor. "Iskall, are you-"

The figure stopped in the middle of the battlefield, tears welling up in his eyes as Grian looked up into his eyes. A sword now hung loosely in his hand and his shield now laying on the ground, abandoned as a hand was covering his mouth. The sword fell to the ground, and it was like the whole Earth shook once he did before he running, tears running down his face toward Grian.

Tight arms wrapped around him fast and all he could do was turn away and try to die by suffocation as he went silent, hearing Mumbo's cries of joy. He didn't say anything, silent as can be and not wrapping his arms around him even as he felt them become looser. 

"Grian?" Mumbo asked as he pulled away from him and looked at from a arm's length. "Are you okay?"

"Mumbo," Grian said like a monotone robot. "What have you all done, and do be honest?"

There was no birds singing or any wind-like noises as the silence stretched on, starting to annoy Grian.

"Well?" Grian asked before sighing and turning to the crowd. "Anyone? Anyone at all would like to explain?" 

He waited for a couple minutes, hearing nothing as he turned away and looked at Iskall and Cub as he shook his head.

"You know where to find me if you want to speak to me," Grian said harshly before walking away, his red sweater hanging loosely on him as him and the others left the battlefield with their faces grim.

"Cub?" A small, somewhat weak voice said as Cub walked into the giant fortress, his face unreadable. "What happened out there, I was about to come and help with reinforcements?"

"Scar," Cub said breathlessly. "We need to talk okay?"

"Iskall, did he?" Mumbo started before barely swallowing a large lump in his throat. "Did he just-"

"Yes, Mumbo," Iskall said as he stared down at his wounded and torn hands, littered with small scars from practicing and the hilt pretty much indented into his palm. "And it was my fault for doing that."

A soft breeze tickled him, flower petals flying off the wind every so often. No one spoke to each as they walked past the jungle trees and looking at where his home was, the small home starting to crumble.

The wood look old and dead with small holes in it as the window were shattered, the panes long gone. The door was one of the worst parts, hanging on it's hinges like a wild beast had come in and torn it apart with it's bare hands. Oh, what a ugly look on it.

He stepped forward, ignoring the over-grown grass and broken glass littered around as he approached the door, seeing it looking like that broke his heart.

"What happened here?" Grian whispered out, ignoring his sour throat and the softness to his voice.

"Ravangers and people not cleaning it anymore," Joe said. "Everyone started to forget your home and now it's... gone."

A small nod was all that came from the blonde before he turned away, his lips pressed tight together as he hung his head low.

"Sir?" Bdubs said after knocking and opening the door. 

"Yes Bdubs?" Cub asked as he held his head in his hands, still shaking even after Scar yelled and cried because of him.

"The other side has a white flag raised," Bdubs said as Cub looked up in shock before composing himself.

" Bdubs please a meeting with the other side now then," Cub asked as he stood up. 

"Iskall?" Mumbo said softly as he stared at Iskall who had puffy red eyes and his face slightly red. "They want to speak to us."

"Go ahead, I don't really care anymore," Iskall said as he laid his head in his arms as he faced away from Mumbo and sniffled a bit before hearing him walk away.

"I'm sorry Grian," Joe said as they walked together, Doc gone from being exhausted after staying awake for to long. 

"It's not your fault Joe," Grian said as he kicked the rocks gently, watching them tumble away with each other like they were playing tag.

"I know but it's not right you're upset and everything," Joe said as the pebbles turned away from each other, as if they were angry with the other. 

"I'll be okay Joe," Grian said as he faced him. "I'm just worried it won't be the same for the others."

They all sat down, one side with the ConVex and the other with Sahara's team, facing each other as the silence stretched on no one wanting to address the issue.

"Sahara," Cub said as he looked at the two main Commanders, silent as they looked at the other two. "Are you surrendering?"

"Yes," Iskall said, his voice raspy and scratchy. "We're done with this war, and we no longer wish to fight."

Mumbo nodded in confirmation as their team looked relaxed and a bit sad as they fiddled with their hands or pens.

"Then we'd like to sign a treaty," Cub said. "We've named it the Treaty of Silence due to how this war has mainly ended. We do not wish to be victors in this war, for we win nothing and lose our morals."

"We'd happily sign this," Mumbo said as he reached for a pen. 

"Then we've come to an agreement," Cub said watching Iskall nodded as he passed the papers to him. "I'm glad."

The moonlight reflected off the flowers gorgeous petals as Grian leaned down and looked at the nightshade, the white and pink tips of it shining. It made him smile as the widow tree he sat under swayed it's leaves while he sat on the tiny swing. A sight that anyone would enjoy, but it just seemed to mock his mood, to mock how he feels. 

He ignored the thought and touched one of the Forget-me-not flowers, a smile barely forming. 

And then there was footsteps, no one was talking but Grian could guess who it was without looking at the group as he sat back up, a frown settling back on his face.

"What do you need?" Grian asked out loud as he stared in front of him, the fish in the pond swimming lazily around.

"We wanted to talk to you Gri," Scar said from behind him. "We wanted to talk to you about everything."

His breath caught in his throat for a moment before he turned the swing to face them, noticing how they stood close together. He stood up, and walked to them noting how their shoulders were slightly tensed.

"You guys can talk to me while we walk around the garden TFC and Joe helped to set up," Grian said before he started walking forward, hearing them following close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so yeah. If you've read what I posted in my One-shot book you'll know that I'm leaving this fandom. This will be my last chapter book on here before I leave to join a separate fandom. I won't share what fandom it is yet because I'm still trying to decided if I want to join them but I'm almost 100% sure I'm gonna join it. I'm sorry I'll be leaving but it's something I have to do for myself and I hope the stories I made helped other people because it helped me in troubling times. I love y'all so much, every single comment supporting me made me smile whenever I read it, especially in this story!   
> Next chapter will be the last one for this, and it'll probably be out by Monday maybe. Everything will fall into place and make sense then and the ending will make people smile and maybe even cry, but not on purpose. I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed this story and have an amazing day. Happy Friday y'all. <3


	15. Shards- The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for all that was broken, to be mended together again.

The chips of the glass were picked up and brought carefully to the table under a tent. They were dyed, some a beautiful light green and others a cyan blue blue before a thin drill was picked up and a hole appeared on each of them, the glass slightly dirty as a clothe was picked up. He scrubbed at the dirt on the glass as the tall grass swayed with the wind, a soft whistle escaping the jungle. Sixty four pieces of string sat beside him as he put the string in and tied it tightly before setting it down and reaching for the next one.  
He did this for weeks, almost a entirely month before he cut his grass and fixed up the small hobbit hole, hiding away the glass shards.   
He wanted to be alone for a little, and while many were curious on why they let him, not wanting to start anything after they had just ended a war. It made him smile as he grabbed out a weed with all his strength that had been deep down in the ground before humming out a small song that Scar and Mumbo had taught him, the two on good terms.   
Everything that had happened had ended, the two fortresses were taken down and soon everyone started to work in the giant field, planting flowers and trees as they waited for them to grow. He visited it once a day, sometimes seeing just one person out there and sometimes seeing a whole group out of there, working in silence. Some may think that that may be boring but after almost a whole year of fighting it comforted people to see everyone working out in the fields, smiling and enjoying the way the wind sings or how the baby birds chirping created a rhythm in their ears.   
Sometimes, he was down there, sitting down on the grass as he planted a tulip or a lily with a fellow hermit just a few meters away from him. It was nice, just something anyone could do when they wanted. He'd spotted a few late night hermits out there before, their Elytra folded on the bench as their hands got all dirty from the dirt.   
And sometimes, when a hermit was out all alone at night working on it he'd see a friend join them or he'd even join them, and they sat in silence as they worked on the beautiful area. He never caught anyone talking in the fields, rather he'd find them in the shopping district sitting on a bench besides someone as they chattered, waving to whoever was passing by. At first he was a bit scared when he saw no one was talking but he soon realized that they were healing and the more they just stood in each other's presence the easier it would get for them.   
So he didn't say anything to anyone, taking up the hobby himself when he wasn't fixing his home after the damage. Just the silence to comfort him was pleasant enough for him when he got frustrated with a build or had to do Redstone. It was like a addiction, but healthy.   
And so as he stood on the Mayoral building he spreaded his Elytra and flew down to a large lake in the middle of the district, no fish currently residing in it. There was enough room for something to be built and as he placed down his enderchest and grabbed a few blocks of diamonds he had mined/ been given to him, he claimed some land or rather lake. And then he set to work on his project.

At first it didn't make sense to him what he wanted in the shop but he didn't care, only just wanting to finish the build before he did anything. As soon as it was done, he hid the idea from what he wanted to add into it and let it sit there, not touching it at all.  
And during that time, he would fly more often across the island where the battles used to happen but now had nature flowing in it. There was a time where he saw Iskall and Scar nearby each other, planting a few crops that no one would ever pick up just for decoration. And then there was another when he saw Mumbo and Cub planting a spruce tree nearby a pond. Those sights alone made him smile but he remembered when he caught Scar hanging out with Mumbo and it sent the largest grin on his face, seeing them talk to each other. Soon after that, he caught some of the separated team mates hanging out with the other side and joking with them. Every scene he saw that did that, he saved in his mind, not even caring that a war had happened.  
But then the ones who left during the war came back and he would always remember the look Doc had when he saw Beef, Etho, and xB walk through that Nether portal, a large grin on each of their faces. Impulse and Tango had waited at the portal and as soon as Zedaph walked through it he was pretty much tackled to the group by the two. He remembered how Zedaph had said thank you to him before he left, how he sounded so joyful yet sad as he spoke those two words to him. Sometimes those words haunted him when he laid down to sleep at night and sometimes they comforted him, and sometimes the words were just words as he grinned when he saw them.  
Hypno had been brought into a deep huge when Xisuma saw him, whispering to him how he was sorry about how he acted and that he let his emotions take control of him. He said it didn't help how much he said sorry or tried to make a excuse so he told the truth to him and was slightly stunned when Hypno hugged him back, not even hiding the exhausted grin.  
And then they as well started to work on the field together, following the same hobby as anyone else. Then the trees were bone-mealed and they were beautiful, hanging over the path as he walked through the garden, seeing some hermits talking to the others as they walked or tended to the flowers. It was a sight to see, the different colors of the flowers each dancing to the same song, some dancing with each other.   
But the day he had been waiting for came quickly, and he appeared in front of the shop that floated on the water as many people gathered around to meet him by it.  
"Hello there hermits," he said into the microphone as he looked into the crowd. "Today I gather you all here to see my newest build, my first shop.   
"Some of you may be asking, what does it sell and well, it sells everything! Rockets, a did-you-die-box? and more! It has gravel and sand even lanterns! A shop made for the most random items you can find but don't have any of more then half of the time. A simple shop, but proven effective, eh?"  
He could feel a bit of anxiety creep up on him before he looked in the very back and saw Cub, Scar, Mumbo, and Iskall all standing there, a smile on each as they up to him standing in the shop. A large wave of relief hit him and he reached inside the chest to grab a wind-chime, made from glass of every different color as it shined with a red and blue parrot feathers in the middle.  
A few gasps came from the ground as some whispering started to happen but he ignored it and put the wind chime on a hook, listening to the glass hit each other before a large smirk appeared on his face.  
"Welcome to the barge, now open!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending, oh how sad this makes me feel as I type these notes. I remember starting this book, how excited I was when I did, creating up different scenes and such. It was just like yesterday. But oh, how I love that it ended with the Barge, the idea had popped into my head one late afternoon when I was playing Minecraft. I can still feel how excited I was when I did that and now well, a story chapter has closed. It was great being with all of y'all through this book, y'all must've been so disappointed when I ended up taking a break out of stress and appearing again around August. This story went through me with ups and downs and now, as I write this note I bid you all goodbye and I hope that this story or any story at all will help you to write your own.  
> And with that, all said and down, I love you all, every one of you, and I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> -PsychoJellyfish


End file.
